buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Game Boy Color)
Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the first of ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' video games franchise. The game was developed by GameBrains and published by THQ. It was released in September 20, 2000 as available for Game Boy Color. Synopsis Into each generation, a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. Become Buffy Summers and save the world in this collection of action-packed Buffy episodes for fans on the go! Explore 8 levels including the old mansion, Sunnydale Zoo and the cemetery. Use Buffy's famous fighting moves to destroy demons and vampires. Each level features story sequences starring the cast, including Willow, Xander, Anya, Giles, Cordelia and Angel. Summary One afternoon, Buffy stops by the Harris residence, where she meets Xander and Anya at his basement. Buffy comments how the supernatural things have been slow lately, so the three of them agree on going to the Bronze after her patrol. Buffy slays the various newly-risen vampires she finds in her way through the cemetery, then goes to meet her friends. At The Bronze, Willow asks her about her patrol, and considers that the high number of vampires could mean some kind of evil omen. Buffy suggests they bring the information to Giles. Xander asks them about their day off, and Willow explains it's multicultural week on campus. Although, she also reveal to have signed the Scooby Gang as volunteers at the event, as she still felt guilty for their fight against the Chumash Warriors. Buffy, Xander, and Anya do not like the idea, but Willow insists it'll be fun, and Dr. Furui who suggested it. Still unimpressed, Buffy leaves to continue her patrol, as the high number of vampires made her wonder if something's up. The Slayer manages to slay various vampire bikers, who appear to attack her already in the street by The Bronze. Suddenly, a vampire ninja appears and threatens her, so Buffy fights and stakes him. After it, Buffy calls it a night, and goes to her dorm room to sleep. The next morning, the telephone rings and wakes her up. She answers the phone and discovers it's Cordelia, who gives her a message from her boss. According to her, Angel has been having recurring dreams with Ethan Rayne holding "The Book of the Ancients", a book reference on the vampire lore, and he thinks Buffy is involved somehow. The Slayer decides to inform Giles about this, and calls a Scooby meeting at his apartment. At Giles', Buffy concludes Ethan is the one behind the recent vampire activity, and tells her friends she's going to check the sewers, as they're highly populated with vampires during daytime. In the meantime, Giles will be researching "The Book of the Ancients". At the sewers, Buffy finds various scarred vampires, slays them all, and leaves through a manhole by the Sunnydale Zoo entrance. She calls Giles from a payphone and tells him about the expected high traffic of vampires, but also their strange appearance, and Giles notes the strange behavior of so many vampires at the sewers even after nightfall. He then tells Buffy he located a reference in the book to a gathering of covens, which are groups of vampires alike families, and Buffy compares this with the vampires she's faced so far. She then tells him she's tired and they'll meet the next day, so they end the phone call. As she leaves, she slays more vampires in her way through the zoo, who have the appearance of warrior tribesmen. A vampire covered in mud suddenly appears to her and threatens Buffy, until she slays it and finally leaves. The next morning, Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander, and Anya are once again reunited at Giles' apartment. Continuity *Buffy refers to Giles as an ex-librarian, as he became unemployed after the destruction of Sunnydale High School in "Graduation Day, Part Two". *Buffy and Willow are enrolled at University of California, Sunnydale, as they've been since "The Freshman". *Willow recalls their previous Thanksgiving, in which they were attacked by the vengeful spirits of Chumash Warriors, and Xander mentions the disease he got as part of their vengeance ("Pangs"). *Cordelia is working for Angel Investigations, as she began in "Lonely Heart". *Angel has been dreaming of Ethan Rayne, as he recognizes him from their sole encounter in "The Dark Age". Appearances Individuals *Angel *Cordelia Chase (Only voice) *Rupert Giles *Alexander Harris *Anya Jenkins *Ethan Rayne *Willow Rosenberg *Spike *Buffy Summers Organizations and titles *Chumash Warriors *Initiative *Scooby Gang *Slayer Species *Hellhound *Human **Werewolf *Vampire Locations *Los Angeles *Sunnydale **Cemetery **Crawford Street mansion **Initiative facilities **Harris residence **Hellmouth **Rupert Giles's apartment **Sunnydale Zoo **University of California, Sunnydale ***Rocket Cafe ***Stevenson Hall Weapons and objects *"The Book of the Ancients" *Stake Features Levels Enemies Items Extras *Level passwords Behind the scenes Production *The first of Buffy the Vampire Slayer video game franchise, the series had been first featured instead in the video game Sci-Fi Pinball, in 1999. Pop culture references *Buffy compares the appearance of the tribesman vampires with National Geographic productions. Other *According to the review aggregation website GameRankings.com, the game's reviews resulted on the grade of 39.44%, the lower score of the video game franchise."Buffy the Vampire Slayer for Game Boy Color". GameRankings.com. Retrieved July 9, 2018. References Category:Games